Eradina
Tersa Eradona '(Merem for "'Land of Eradona") refers to the jurisdiction of the Crown of Eradona in the Soltiric Church, and is a sovereign entity in international law. The symbolic Crown of Eradona refers to the heavenly crown of Eradona, the mother of Soltir, Elroh's will made flesh. It is the second-highest lineage the Soltiric Church, after the Crown of Soltir of the Princeps Ecclesia of the Church. The Crown of Eradona is held by the Arch-King of Eradina, Dauvais Orier. As such Eradine coronation ceremonies take place first in Sentar, performed by the Princeps Ecclesia, before being repeated in Auris. The Arch-Kingdom of Eradina is a federal state co-extensive with the crown's jurisdiction in eastern Ortus, with its capital at Auris. It is composed of six constituent countries, each with their own legislature, languages, culture, and ceremonial head of state who operates alongside the Arch-King who is head of state of the union overall. These countries are Gauterland, Marres, Meredonia, Brimwall and Meragna. The Arch-Kingdom is not formally sovereign and is represented oversees by the Crown of Eradona, which also accredits ambassadors for the state. The Arch-King is ex-officio Supreme Commander of the Eradine Legions and Fleet, and Lord of Aurum. By convention the Arch-King is also selected as High King of Mealla. Auris, the capital, is considered both capital of Marres and capital of the Arch-Kingdom and is under the direct administration of the Arch-King's government in his right as Lord of Aurum, being the city and its environs. Gauterland The Federal Realm of Gauterland (Einstaat Grimmrik), also known as Talheim, is federally-organised though it itself is a federal state of Eradina as a whole. Its capital is at Falhalt '''and its head of state is '''King Damwig III. It is composed of twenty constituent states which each have a national character, typically styled as a duchy or principality. The small stretch of northern coastline is mostly composed of semi-independent parliamentary free cities, most of which are a member of the international Geldund union of mercantile cities, which is considered a sovereign entity under international law and maintains a small independent army and diplomatic corps. The cities themselves have no right to independent international representation or armed forces, but are represented in the Geldund's senate and the Geldund advocates their interests on their behalf and its military, based in Port Sier, is pledged to defend their shipping lanes through international waters. Marres The Consulate of Marres (Consuloire ne Marres) is the sole republican constituent of the Kingdom. Consul Argime d'Orier is head of state, elected for life by members of ten syndicates representing the different portions of Marrois society. The Consul has veto powers over the directly-elected National Association, the country's legislature, and his assent is required for the declaration of war. Meragna The League of Meragna (Arcireale Cittano Meremmus) is, like Gauterland, a federal state within a federal state, composed of ten cantons. Each of these cantons elect a governor by popular suffrage, who each sit on the Great Council which serves as a collegiate head of state. Meragna is not considered a republic like Marres, as the Princeps Ecclesia of the Soltiric Church is deemed equivalent to a king in his role as Primate of Meragna, however he is not head of state in legal terms. Meragna is the smallest of the Eradine states. When Weigeld-Lovas crumbled, the former Meragnese League mostly fell under the authority of the new state of Eradina. For a time they were administered from Aurum as part of Merres, but eventually on grounds of language and cultural differences it was agreed that they would be administered separately from Siarana. Meredonia The Meredon Kingdoms (Meredon: Reifa Meredonia) are a unitary state divided into provincial "nations" with strong local autonomy. These are Dierado, Vinatis, Gavilania, and Nakhadar (which is subject to irridentist claims by Bahar). Dierado, being the most populous, is sometimes the name used to refer to all of Meredonia. Meredonia has the King-Prince of the Estrion, Danerto Estrion, as its head of state and the Council-General as its legislature, led by a Chancellor. The Princes of the Golden Circle are the royal family of Meredonia and are highly involved in public life. Kingdom of Brimwall The Kingdom of Brimwall (Brynnor: Brymwell, Cerddath: Deyrwr, Meallan: An Eabarthir) has King Osset II of House Dunset '''as head of state and the '''Royal Thing as legislature, composed of the Peer's Chamber and the Public Chamber, the latter of which is elected by popular suffrage and elects a Realm Minister who serves as head of government. Brimwall is a unitary state but representatives of recognised "nations" within Brimwall form the Council of State which has robust if limited powers. These constituent countries are Mealla, Caerdan, and Kedmin, each speaking an Áegic language in contrast to the unrelated Brimmwish language spoken by the majority population. The capital of Brimwall is Briglas. Brimwall began as a part of the Remonde Empire. This was an empire extending across the northern coast of present-day High Eradina, through Brimwall and into Mealla and southern Ardair. Led from Muirdan, it was one of the strongest powers on the continent and ruled by the now-extinct House of Derois. However the rule was inconsistent and the king's authority was limited. In reality the Remonde Empire was a shaky alliance of Brimwall, Verrix (High Eradine coast) and the Nordlaw (Mealla and Ardair) rather than a true empire. The king also claimed no imperial title. This alliance collapsed circa 718 FE, with the Rising of the Malach. The Mondean-speaking south of the Nordlaw ruled over the entire island of Mealla and the Tromaid province of Ardair, both speaking a variant of Áegic. There were significant tensions between these populations, leading to a rebellion in the north of Mealla under House Malach (from which the name derives) which led to the establishment of the Kingdom of Malach . Angered by the lack of mainland support, the Lord of the Nordlaw declared himself independent of the King of Remonde. The ensuing war saw Brimwall ally with the king, however the Lord of Brimwall fell ill and died without an heir, so the lands were placed under the regency of his justiciar, who was of a branch of House Sonmel. This new regent saw an opportunity to increase his power and claim the throne of Remonde for himself. After a failed attack on Muirdan, the regent declared himself King of Brimwall and an enemy of both the Nordlaw and Verrix. A continent-wide food shortage led to the declaration of peace between the three kings in 725 FE. In 750 FE, Brimwall began supporting an invasion of Verrix by the Arch-King of Solau and the Celais Ensemble (also under Sonmel rule). In 850 FE, Verrix had fallen and House Derois had officially become extinct. Brimwall turned its attention to the Nordlaw, which had struggled maintaining its borders against the Kingdoms of Malach, Dealga, and Datháin. After a brief war, the Nordlaw accepted Brimwic authority in 855 FE. With support from newly-founded Eradina, Brimwall destroyed the Kingdom of Malach by 900 FE and fully incorporated it into the nation. It also received tribute from Datháin, over whom they exerted great authority. The lands on Mealla and Ardair directly controlled by the Brimwic crown became known as the Brimwic Dominions. In 1,100 FE, Brimwall joined Eradina due to pressure exerted by Norran raiders, being the last state to do so. Plans were made to use the Eradine armies to invade Datháin, but they were delayed due to storms raging across the Gargic Sea. In 1,125 FE, the War of the High Kings erupted and the High Kingdom of Ardair was founded. Two High Kings were coronated, one at Scethir for Mealla, and one at Ríaigh for Ardair. The military power of a united Ardair proved unexpectedly high, and the Eradina-sympathising Datháin were defeated by 1,150 FE. However in Mealla, the High King had less success due to the mixed sympathies of the population. Their rebellion was quashed by 1,155 FE. A Norra-backed invasion of the areas of Ardair directly controlled by Brimwall commenced on the same year, and concluded in 1,157 FE when the Arch-King of Eradina granted the region to the High King of Ardair in return for his permanent recognition. Should the Arch-King be recognised by the High King of Ardair as the High King of Mealla, a second rebellion in Mealla would become significantly less likely. The High King accepted and the two were officially declared equals under law, and the title of High King of Scethir added to the Arch-King's list of titles. History After the formation of Eradina as a single state and a ceremony during which the leaders of the five Eradinas formally bowed to the Arch-King for all eternity took place, Eradina looked to expand beyond the borders gained diplomatically. Confident in their strength, Arch-King Feuvent I declared war upon Ardair, Norra, Venkort and Lovas at once. Though faring well initially, taking large swathes of Lovas, Eradina was helpless as the military of Norra used Ardair as a gateway for pillaging all along the wealthy coasts. Eventually Eradina surrendered and peace talks were held at Sentar. Borders were returned to normal, however some valuable regions of Lovas were taken by Sentar itself in retribution for Lovas's attempt to provoke Kameria into war with Eradina, which would have killed hundreds of thousands. Since its foundation, Eradina has suffered multiple civil wars, mostly over rights to succeed to the throne, however it has remained mostly stable. Tensions remain high between Eradina and the new Beygir Empire, as well as with Hamaji. Rise to Dominance Acquisition of Kaelon Colonies Eradine Civil War Ardairian War of Independence Second Aquilo-Ardairian War Fall of Weigeld-Lovas Elephantine Campaign Invasion of the Merast Empire (Miryath) Aquilo-Hamajin War Aquilo-Evrensel War Kostic Campaign Jemarda Protectorate Vordam Incident Northern War Invasion of Anabham = Gunpowder Treaty Conflict with the Sovereign Company of the Dragon =